


Плоды бессонницы

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: О ком фантазирует Гарри темными ночами и что снится Снейпу в ночных кошмарах.





	Плоды бессонницы

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Бета:** Jenny  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
> 

Если бы меня попросили его описать, я знаю, что мне хватило бы нескольких слов.

Брюнет. Худой. Высокий. Нескладный. Да - очень бледный.

А мне пророчат вырасти в красавца. Когда на 4-м курсе об этом завела речь Молли Уизли, я был только до крайности смущен. Она гладила мои торчащие во все стороны волосы, а потом поцеловала в макушку и посоветовала не унывать. И тихонько вздохнула, думая, что я не услышу.

Я услышал.

Но когда о том, что я красивый, вчера заговорила Гермиона, я просто опешил. Она смотрела мне прямо в глаза и не желала замечать, что я уже не знаю, куда деваться под ее пристальным наблюдением. В конце концов она подергала меня за челку, рассмеялась и ушла - они с Роном как раз собирались в Хогсмид. Я остался стоять, глядя ей в спину, чувствуя себя как-то, знаете ли, не в своей тарелке.

Нет, Гермиона, конечно, мой близкий друг, и думаю, что роль шафера в день, когда она станет миссис Уизли, достанется мне. Но с чего ей вдруг понадобилось говорить о моей внешности, которой я стараюсь не замечать - даже к зеркалу подхожу только раз в день, проверить, хорошо ли умылся и очистил лицо от щетины. Забавное это заклинание, оно щекотит щеки - но пусть уж лучше щекотит, чем мучиться так, как магглы - они используют для этого бритвы. Дядя Вернон всегда бывает после бритья злым и еще более красным, чем обычно. У него аллергия на прикосновение металла к коже.

Зачем Гермионе было нужно напоминать мне о том, что у меня "изумрудные глаза" - глупо моргающие с фотографий в газетных статьях уже столько лет, и говорить о том, что "твоего высокого лба совсем не портит знаменитый шрам".

Портит, еще как портит - не знаю, сколько я дал бы, чтобы избавиться от него. Мальчик, Который Выжил. Золотой Мальчик. Гарри Поттер.

Я сижу на зельеделии с выражением злости и растерянности на лице и совсем не слушаю Снейпа, который глуховатым звучным голосом зачитывает последовательность действий при приготовлении очередного снадобья. Я смотрю на него и размышляю, что вот он-то уж точно никогда не слышал от друзей таких идиотских замечаний из лучших побуждений. Правда, едва ли у него были друзья.

Я его даже не ненавижу - после той сцены в холле, когда я сообщил ему, что подбираю проклятие для Малфоя, моя ненависть будто закуклилась и больше не выплёскивается ему в лицо. Я стараюсь не замечать его, потому что знаю, что при случае могу не суметь остановиться. Я **способен** его убить. Я знаю это - и знание позволяет хранить молчаливое полупрезрительное спокойствие.

Я не думаю о Снейпе. У меня есть дела поважнее. Я просто смотрю на него, прокручивая в памяти монолог Гермионы, и задаюсь вопросом: есть ли в нем вообще что-нибудь, привлекающее внимание, но не вызывающее отвращения?

Пусть я рискую показаться самовлюбленным, но я себе нравлюсь больше.

Хоть волосы и лохматятся, они хоть не висят вокруг лица такими сальными прядями. Впрочем, может, он их и моет… раз в году… но они слишком тяжелые.

Лучше уж на моей голове всегда будет такой бардак, как сейчас.

Да, у меня растиражированные снимками репортеров зеленые глаза, но они смотрят на мир живее, чем холодные неподвижные глаза Снейпа. Не глаза - куски антрацита или обсидиана, в них нет ни блеска, ни заинтересованности. Змеиный взгляд.

Я не самого высокого роста, но сложен пропорциональнее Снейпа и, по крайней мере, не сутулюсь даже усевшись за стол. А он сохраняет горделивую осанку, только шествуя по коридору или - в виде исключения - за учительским столом в Большом зале.

Этим летом я часами валялся на крыше, ловя лучи солнца, пытаясь растопить внутренний холод.

В последнем я не преуспел, зато покрылся ровным слоем загара. Мозоли от метлы на руках стали темнее и кажутся пыльными - возвращение тренировок по квиддичу было радостным, но неожиданно болезненным, я изрядно подрастерял форму.

Что там у нас с руками Снейпа?

Я перевожу взгляд на его запястья и длинные пальцы, машинально крутящие длинную волшебную палочку. Он использует ее в качестве указки.

Пальцы худые, каждую фалангу видно даже с моего места на пятом ряду, но сильные. Эти пальцы кажутся существующими отдельно от зельевара - они быстрые и нетерпеливые. В то время как на его лице не видно никаких эмоций, а голос привычно чуть тянет слова, пальцы нервничают, торопятся, стучат ногтями по полированному дереву, гладят его - самыми кончиками.

Умные пальцы. И умные руки.

Это я только что сказал? Бросьте, не мог я подобного произнести. И подумать тоже не мог. Меня совершенно не интересует Снейп. И его части тела… то есть конечности…

О Господи.

С подростковой гиперсексуальностью надо что-то делать.

Ну при чём тут эта скотина, которая по совместительству является моим профессором? Гиперсексуальность я давно оставил в прошлом. Наверное, приблизительно тогда же, когда понял, что я гей. Понять-то понял, после того, как мои свидания с Джинни закончились еще хуже, чем увлечение Чжоу. Но объектов для симпатий среди своего пола, когда я наконец понял, куда следует обратить внимание, попросту не нашлось. Поэтому мои метания разрешились вполне банально - я неплохо обхожусь собственной рукой. Никто не знает и никого не напрягает. Просто прекрасно.

Но Снейп-то здесь при чём? Он ведь мне абсолютно не нравится. Ну ни капельки. А причин для антипатии… - да думаю, никому особо и перечислять не понадобилось бы.

И руки его меня совершенно не интересуют. Вот ноль за урок - его обычная оценка моих способностей - куда значительнее.

***********

Я лежу, бесцельно уставившись в непроницаемую темноту своей спальни, и пытаюсь побороть чувство крайнего раздражения.

Если бы я смог понять, отчего внезапно просыпаюсь среди ночи, я, наверное, смог бы в конце концов обуздать свою бессонницу. Но я не нахожу причин.

Это началось с лета после четвертого курса, когда погиб Седрик, а после смерти Сириуса превратилось в мое личное проклятие. Давным-давно моя успеваемость связана не с тем, что я готовлюсь или не готовлюсь к урокам, а с тем, спал ли я ночь накануне.

Я не говорил ни Рону, ни Гермионе: вполне достаточно, что они пребывают в постоянном напряжении и тревоге за меня из-за нависшей над Хогвартсом угрозы вторжения Вольдеморта. Правда, сам я думаю, что вряд ли наш Темный лорд решится на открытое нападение: он по-прежнему недостаточно силен, чтобы тягаться с Дамблдором в открытой схватке.

К тому же и ученики не теряют времени даром: после "Отряда Дамблдора", созданного нами на пятом курсе, дуэльные клубы ушли в прошлое, уступив место кружкам по занятиям военной магией.

Сначала я думал, что директор в корне пресечет нашу самодеятельность, но потом понял, что он занял свою излюбленную позицию: всё видеть, но ничего не замечать.

Тогда я решился - и в один прекрасный вечер мы собрали старост этих кружков со всех трёх факультетов; Слизерин, разумеется, не в счет. После долгого выяснения, кто будет главным - Гермиона хотела, чтобы это был я, но мне удалось отбиться, - выбрали, как ни странно, Невилла Лонгботтома. Бой в Министерстве магии и пережитый шок превратили его из застенчивого увальня в методичного молчаливого парня, ожесточенно улучшающего свои боевые навыки, так что никого лучшего и найти было нельзя.

Теперь наши тренировки по квиддичу отступили на второй план, и вся команда вечерами упражняется в заклятьях в одной из гриффиндорских спален. Завтра будет очередной такой вечер.

Я лежу в темноте, представляя себе лица друзей, их позы и взмахи палочками - а мысли упорно возвращают меня к какому-то дневному воспоминанию, словно заноза, засевшему в памяти. Я не могу его воскресить - и может быть, поэтому сегодня проснулся в три часа ночи и теперь не в состоянии хоть на минуту смежить веки.

…А впрочем, кого я обманываю? Я прекрасно знаю, что предстает перед моим внутренним взглядом, стоит дать волю воображению. Я вижу бледные пальцы, сжимающие палочку, ровные полукружья тщательно остриженных ногтей и ослепительно-белые манжеты вокруг тонких кистей.

Я думаю о Снейпе. Вернее, о его руках. Зачем, спрашивается, я это делаю? Я ведь терпеть его не могу.

Он виноват в гибели моего крестного. Он сальный урод и мерзкий зануда. Он несправедлив ко всем учащимся этой школы, кроме своих ненаглядных слизеринцев.

При чем тут я - и почему слова, которыми я мысленно поношу его, заставляют сейчас приливать к паху кровь - так, что я опасаюсь пошевелиться, чтобы простыня не коснулась напряженного члена.

Я не позволю себе мастурбировать, думая о Снейпе. Я его ненавижу.

И я не разрешу себе получать от этого удовольствие.

"Но что, если ты ошибаешься, - шепчет внутренний голос, - что, если Снейп на самом деле не такой законченный мерзавец, каким кажется?" Что за блажь, обрываю я себя возмущенно. Не такой, каким кажется - только потому, что у меня разыгрались гормоны? Только потому, что я увидел, какой совершенной формы его узкие ладони?

Зря я подумал об этом - последний образ вызывает в памяти пальцы, кружащие вокруг острия волшебной палочки. Это воспоминание заставляет меня прикусить губу, чтобы удержать рвущийся стон.

Боже, я хочу коснуться себя. Но я не могу позволить себе сделать это, думая о нем, представляя, что...

Это извращение.

Я подавляю тяжкий вздох и смотрю на часы, стрелки которых отблескивают в лунном свете. Я маюсь уже больше часа. Бесполезно гнать от себя понимание того, что я _знаю_ , отчего не сплю.

Я должен сделать это, хотя бы для того, чтобы немного выспаться.

Я позволяю своей руке нырнуть под одеяло - и зажмуриваюсь от нахлынувшего удовольствия и облегчения. Мне хватает нескольких движений для того, чтобы достичь кульминации, и приходится уткнуться лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить возглас наслаждения. Обычно мне удается отмолчаться.

А потом я проваливаюсь в глубокий освежающий сон без сновидений.

***********

Пять дней спустя Гермиона с сияющим лицом заявила о том, что я делаю потрясающие успехи чуть ли не во всех предметах. Потом она озабоченно поинтересовалась, не принимаю ли я каких-либо зелий для стимуляции работы мозга: "Это же очень вредно, Гарри!"

Заверив ее, что ничего не глотаю, я отшутился, сообщив, что вдохновение для выполнения домашних работ и успешного занятия науками приходит ко мне во сне. А произнесенное слово "зелья" чуть было не заставило меня покраснеть.

Я действительно начал спать по ночам, но причина вовсе не в том, что я очищаю сознание перед тем, как лечь, или рациональнее расходую время и ложусь раньше, как рекомендовал мне Рон. Кстати, когда он дал мне подобный совет, я, помню, искренне расхохотался. Рон, призывающий меня к дисциплине! Но он ведь староста курса, и Молли ждет от него соответствия должности… Слава Мерлину, думаю я теперь, что в свое время Дамблдор не сделал старостой _меня_. По крайней мере, я могу позволить себе не быть образцовым мальчиком.

Я вернулся к своему нормальному режиму жаворонка: раньше ложусь и раньше встаю. И если надо кого-то поблагодарить за это, так, бесспорно, Снейпа.

Я давным-давно не фантазировал, лежа ночью в кровати. Не о ком было, пожалуй, а мечты об абстрактном человеке не оказывали должного воздействия. Наверное, практический склад ума сказывался: нужен был конкретный образ.

И когда по вечерам парни накладывали на свои пологи заклятья беззвучия, я лишь смотрел на них с угрюмой завистью и иногда делал вид, что повторяю их действия. А сам не спал и мучительно вслушивался в магически усиленную тишину.

Теперь я накладываю заклятье одним из первых, дождавшись, когда в комнате никого не будет или на меня будет обращено поменьше глаз.

Я наслаждаюсь каждым движением, каждым прикосновением к себе с того первого раза, когда подумал о зельеваре во время приступа бессонницы.

Я уже оставил попытки найти разумное объяснение тому факту, что меня начало возбуждать одно только воспоминание о его мрачной фигуре и нордическом имени.

Я представляю себе, как оскорбляю его, обездвижив заклятьем; как наматываю на руку его длинные грязные волосы, заставляя наклониться; как кончаю ему в лицо - и не позволяю стереть стекающую сперму…

Во что, хотелось бы знать, превратилась моя ненависть к нему?

Или нет - не хочу задумываться. Так легче считать, что ничего не изменилось. Что я не рехнулся окончательно.

А впрочем, разве переменилось что-нибудь? По крайней мере, внешне не видно. На его уроках всё остается по-прежнему - я так же выдерживаю холодный взгляд, так же угрюмо цежу слова в ответ на его редкие обращения. Только почему-то отметил сегодня, взглянув во властное лицо, какие глубокие тени у Снейпа под глазами, какая складка между бровями. Наверное, он таким всегда был - а я только сегодня обратил внимание. Правильно, ведь на что мне сдался Снейп? Зачем его разглядывать?

Я не хочу видеть его чаще, чем на уроках. Не хочу рассматривать его, когда он не будет об этом знать. Он дает мне физическое облегчение, не подозревая об этом - и довольно.

***********

Знаете, когда меня обвиняют в безрассудстве, мне всегда хочется возразить: "Это не я, честное слово, меня внутренний голос подначил". Но тогда окружающие в самом деле решат, что у меня не все дома. Как-то не хочется. Лучше уж так буду считать только я сам.

Я снова лежу без сна и без толку пялюсь в окно, где светлеет кусочек ясного ночного неба. Даже звезды видны… вернее, были бы видны, если бы я дотянулся до тумбочки и нацепил очки. Но мне лень.

Лень подниматься, лень двигаться вообще - после того оргазма, который меня прошиб десять минут назад, мне полагается вырубиться и проспать до утра без всяких телодвижений. А я вместо этого пытаюсь поставить личный рекорд по идиотизму и думаю о Снейпе - о том, как этот ублюдок с сальными волосами дрыхнет где-то у себя в подземельях.

Тихо, тихо, Гарри, сбавь обороты - еще на один заход тебя всё равно не хватит. Не будем думать о Снейпе _так_.

Как - "так"?

Ну, о том, как он лежит в постели, злые глаза прикрыты тонкими веками… интересно, ресницы у него тоже грязные?.. Худые руки обнимают подушку или вытянуты поверх одеяла - конечно, поверх, я же не думаю, что Снейп может ласкать себя так, как это делаю я… Лицо, наверное, сохраняет презрительное выражение даже во сне - не могу себе представить, как оно расслабляется…

Черт. Черт. Черт.

Я - псих. Законченный псих. Но я хочу это увидеть. Я бы даже сказал, должен.

С обреченным вздохом я поднимаюсь с постели и начинаю искать плащ-невидимку.

***********

Сколько учусь здесь, в Хогвартсе - уже шестой год - никогда не мог представить, как смог бы жить в подземельях, если бы Шляпа, не приведи Мерлин, определила меня в Слизерин. Эти гулкие каменные переходы, кажется, давят на тебя всей своей многовековой тяжестью, угрожая сомкнуться, навалиться, раздавить; отсутствие окон вызывает настоящие приступы клаустрофобии. Я люблю простор - и солнце, даже когда зимой оно бледное, не золотое, а белёсое от морозной дымки.

Я не смог бы учиться здесь. Но спуститься - могу же я сюда спуститься?

Ночью.

Чтобы поглядеть, как спит самый отвратительный человек из всех, кого я встречал в жизни - кроме Дурслей.

Безрассудный порыв прошел, теперь меня бьет нервная дрожь. Зуб на зуб не попадает, я опасаюсь, что если мне попадется навстречу какой-нибудь слизеринский студент, он меня услышит. Но кому здесь бродить?

"Ага, так и вижу Малфоя, который решил среди ночи прогуляться в Гриффиндорскую башню за тем же, за чем ты потащился сюда. А на кого он там смотреть будет? На Рона, что ли? Давай запишем Драко в геи, Поттер - забавно получится…"

Я глотаю смешок и упираюсь взглядом в чеканного змея, украшающего двери личных покоев Северуса Снейпа. Его комнаты недалеко от класса, где обычно проходят занятия - и то верно, зачем Снейпу огромное пространство. Он весь сосредоточен здесь, в этом каменном мешке, он неделями не выходит никуда, кроме как в Большой Зал, ну и иногда - ночами - ловить студентов по коридорам. Наверное, он вампир.

Что-то скверно обстоят у меня сегодня дела с чувством юмора. Я прекрасно знаю, что он _выходит_ \- и знаю, куда. На явки ПС.

Я не раз замечал, как Дамблдор в дни его отлучек путает солонку с сахарницей, а вилку с десертной ложкой. Больше ничто не выдает его тревоги - но и этого достаточно. Дамблдор по-прежнему верит своему шпиону.

Так или иначе, сейчас передо мной стоит задача иного характера; я желаю не _выйти_ , а _войти_. Если, конечно, страж комнаты даст мне пароль.

Я гляжу на черненый металл, из которого отлиты чешуи змеиной шкуры, и понимаю, что миниатюрный василиск видит меня, подобно горгулье, охраняющей кабинет Директора.

Не убежден, что горгулья обнаружила бы меня под плащом-невидимкой, но василиск точно засёк мое присутствие. Я гляжу ему в глаза, радуясь, что они металлические и не обладают мертвящей силой.

\- Впусти меня, - прошу я вежливо.

Я не совсем уверен, что говорю на парселтанге - однако змей поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. Кажется, зачарованная тварь - зачарованная, искусственная, а не живая, напоминаю я себе, прогоняя неприятный холодок в животе, - не ожидала узреть перед собой змееуста. Особенно в пижаме, на которой вышита крошечная эмблема гриффиндорского льва. Я усмехаюсь: - Судьба капризна, - и пожимаю плечами. Змей несколько томительных мгновений остается неподвижным - а затем, извиваясь, отползает в сторону, освобождая дверную ручку.

Дверь неслышно приоткрывается внутрь.

Вот, значит, как. Никакого пароля, никаких ограждающих чар. Впрочем, я не думаю, что при создании этого живого замк _а_ кто-нибудь ожидал появления человека, говорящего на змееязе, так что лучшей охраны декану слизеринского факультета и желать в общем было бы трудно. Кроме Вольдеморта, змееустов, кажется, нет - а уж если Тёмный Лорд вторгнется в Хогвартс, никакой василиск, будь он железный, каменный или настоящий, ему не преграда.

Змей - древний, очень древний, он, наверное, помнит эти своды только что возведенными - наблюдает за мной, свесившись с дверного косяка. Снейпа он, скорее всего, приветствует так же, как собака встречает хозяина - убирается с дороги, а то и тянется приласкаться. Снейпу не нужен ни пароль - ни по-настоящему живое существо рядом, ведь так?

Я стою перед открывшейся дверью - и не могу преодолеть себя, чтобы шагнуть внутрь.

***********

Наконец я встряхиваюсь, разгоняя мурашки, и бесшумно проникаю в комнату. Дверь немедленно закрывается; полоска света, падавшего от факела в коридоре, исчезает, и меня окутывает темнота.

Несколько секунд я борюсь с отчаянным желанием начать дергать ручку, чтобы убедиться, что смогу выйти обратно, потом справляюсь с собой. В конце концов, у Снейпа завтра уроки, и он откроет дверь, чтобы выйти. Я смогу выйти вместе с ним - если, конечно, он не обнаружит меня раньше и в порыве чувств не прикончит.

Утешившись, сколь возможно, этим рассуждением, я наконец начинаю осознавать, _где_ нахожусь. И обострившийся слух улавливает в тишине дыхание спящего человека.

Я иду вперед - осторожно, чтобы, упаси Мерлин, не наткнуться в темноте на что-нибудь… или на кого-нибудь. Мне как-то не доводилось, понимаете, бывать у профессора зельеделия запросто, поэтому я даже примерно не представляю, где в этой тьме может стоять его кровать. Ведя рукой по стене, я поворачиваю за угол и чуть не вскрикиваю от неожиданности: полусвет, который я принял за радужные пятна, поплывшие перед глазами в темноте, оказался настоящим, и исходит от крохотной подвешенной на крюк лампадки на стене. Глаза постепенно привыкают, пока я осматриваюсь вокруг.

В темноте я, вероятно, миновал то, что Снейп гордо назвал бы прихожей. Стол, пара стульев, второй не иначе как для Дамблдора, светильничек на стене. Да, еще в углу стоит доверху забитый фолиантами и свитками шкаф из темного дерева. Спартанская обстановка.

Я неслышно делаю шаг вперед, опасаясь быть обнаруженным, если он вдруг проснется, потом вспоминаю, что на мне отцовский плащ - и уже решительнее приближаюсь к постели у дальней стены.

Снейп спит.

Он спит в неудобной позе на боку, согнув одну руку в локте, другая закрывает лицо, черные пряди волос разметались по подушке.

Я медлю, перед тем как усесться на край кровати: боюсь разбудить его скрипом пружин или задеть. Наконец осторожно устраиваюсь и устремляю на зельевара самый внимательный взгляд из всех, какие мне доводилось бросать на него за эти неполные шесть лет.

Что, казалось бы, может быть проще - разгромить комнату, пока Снейп спит, изрезать его мантию, небрежно перекинутую через спинку стула - уверен, я смог бы сделать это, не прибегая к помощи магии и не разбудив его. Более того, раньше сидящий во мне бес обязательно воспользовался бы подвернувшейся возможностью для подобной шалости. Не знаю, что удерживает меня теперь, но это "что-то" заставляет меня одернуть разгулявшееся воображение и сосредоточиться на человеке, из-за которого я здесь.

Я уже две недели засыпаю с его именем на губах - оно срывается, когда я проваливаюсь в сон, это имя будит меня. Хорошо, что на полог всегда наложено заклятье беззвучия - иначе я давно выдал бы себя. Выдал тайну, причин возникновения которой и сам не знаю.

Я смотрю на человека, неловко скрючившегося в защитной позе. Даже во сне его брови сведены в одну линию - так, что лоб прорезает тонкая морщинка - а губы поджаты. Если бы дело было днем, я назвал бы их изгиб презрительным; но сейчас, ночью, в пляшущих тенях мне мерещится в нем что-то страдальческое. Я должен бы удивиться сочетанию слов "Снейп" и "страдание" - но голос здравого смысла звучит слабо и неуверенно, а затем умолкает окончательно, когда я слышу глухой стон. Глаза Снейпа быстро двигаются под плотно сомкнутыми веками, ресницы вздрагивают - ему снится кошмар, я должен был догадаться об этом с самого начала. Волосы на висках слиплись от пота; даже в полутьме я различаю, как напряжена линия скул. Он снова стонет и резко поворачивается на спину, чудом не задев меня локтем.

Его губы шевелятся, я ловлю себя на мысли, что дорого дал бы, чтобы узнать, что именно и кому он говорит сейчас. Я не знаю такого Снейпа - я хотел увидеть его уязвимость во сне, но это - гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал увидеть.

Чем я могу вынести, сохраняя спокойствие.

\- Только не это, - невнятно произносит он сквозь сжатые зубы, - прошу вас, только не это…

Быть может, ему снится пытка? Круциатус? Я передергиваю плечами, отгоняя воспоминания об Отделе тайн и Беллатрикс - кто бы мог подумать, что они ничуть не потускнели в памяти. Я не могу отвести глаз, а потому скорее угадываю по движению губ, чем слышу, следующую неразборчивую фразу:

\- Не Поттера… нет, нет, прошу, не Поттера…

Я холодею. Я ослышался - или Снейп только что произнес моё имя? Где же, в таком случае, сарказм и издевка? Я различаю только страдание - и не могу больше наблюдать безучастно. Если я разбужу его прикосновением, попытавшись успокоить, это едва ли будет хуже, чем если он проснется, разбуженный своими ночными демонами, и наткнется на меня.

Я протягиваю руку и осторожно дотрагиваюсь до лица Снейпа, готовый к тому, что он мгновенно проснется и проклянет меня… Ах да, на мне же плащ-невидимка… Ну да всё равно проклянет. Потому что до сих пор он неплохо определял моё местонахождение, даже когда не видел перед собой.

От легкого прикосновения зельевар вздрагивает всем телом - его дрожь передается моей ладони. Однако он не просыпается, и я продолжаю: осторожно дую в лоб и спускаюсь кончиками пальцев по линии его носа с судорожно раздувающимися ноздрями. Может, я должен был решить, что Снейп притворяется и просто выжидает момента схватить меня за руку - но я достаточно знаю о том, что такое сон. Я научился различать его фазы и переходы между этими фазами за то время, что мучился от бессонницы. Снейп спит, и если сейчас не проснулся, скорее всего, мирно проспит до утра.

Я почти не дыша провожу указательным пальцем по глубоким носогубным морщинам, придающим его лицу такое мрачное выражение. С ума я сошел, что оно кажется мне сейчас просто крайне усталым?

Почему он называл во сне мое имя. Ну почему? - Мне так хочется знать это, что я почти готов разбудить Снейпа, чтобы спросить его. Но вместо этого я еле касаясь обвожу контур его губ - и чувствую, как проваливается куда-то вниз сердце, когда они, с силой сжатые, медленно распускаются под моим поглаживанием. Бог мой, я и не подозревал, что этот рот красив. Может, и хорошо, что не подозревал - как бы я смог выносить в таких случаях посещение его уроков?

Но сейчас я как никогда далек от мысли о сексе. Пожалуй, я готов признаться себе в том, что уже не смогу с ненавистью произнести вслух имени этого человека после того, как отогнал сегодня его плохой сон.

Он защищал меня в этом своём кошмаре - почему-то я уверен, что именно меня, не моего отца. Я всегда думал, что он с готовностью прикончил бы Гарри Поттера, если бы ему представилась такая возможность.

Может быть, поэтому мне хочется сказать ему сейчас "Я с тобой" - против многолетней ненависти, моей проклятой репутации Золотого Мальчика, наперекор всему прошлому, которое нас разделяет. Просто сказать, не задумываясь о том, почему или зачем делаю это. Я хочу протянуть ему руку - и ощутить пожатие холодных пальцев.

Не думаю, чтобы профессор Зельеварения Северус Снейп оказался геем - в конце концов, у судьбы не может быть настолько странного чувства юмора. Но я помню, что так о нем постоянно отзывался Сириус - и замолкал только под осуждающим взглядом Люпина.

Я не хочу думать об этом сейчас. Я подумаю об этом в своей спальне, когда не буду видеть перед собой это утомленное тихое лицо - когда только оно успело стать спокойным.

Я подумаю об этом, когда в состоянии буду здраво оценивать свои мысли.

А пока я просто прошепчу: "Я вернусь" - так тихо, что не услышит никто-никто, не разберет даже собственный слух.

Я прошепчу - и выйду из твоей комнаты, чтобы однажды прийти в нее открыто.

И я обязательно приду, Северус.


End file.
